Toa Nuva
Toa Nuva to 6 potężnych Toa. Stali się z Toa Mata przez kontakt z EP. Nie są typowymi Toa - Nigdy nie byli Matoranami. Są nazywani są "Duchami Żywiołów", ponieważ są ucieleśnieniem sił natury. Mają wyjątkowo dużą kontrolę nad żywiołami. Historia Transformacja Po podziemnej kolidować z Bahrag, twin królowe z Bohrok swarms, z Toa Mata spadł na sześć gigantyczne rury. Każdy został napełniony zasilania Protodermis, która znana jest jego zdolność do przekształcenia tych, którzy są przeznaczone do przekształcenia i zniszczyć tych, którzy nie są. Zamiast są zniszczone przez substancję, z Toa Mata zostały przekształcone, nadano nowe zbroi, nowych narzędzi i nowych Maski Kanohi of Power. Równocześnie, A Nuva Symbol się nad każdą z Toa Suva, w Nuva Cube pojawił się tuż obok Bahrag w więzieniu trzydzieści Kanohi Nuva ukrywając się w różnych plam na wyspie Mata Nui, a Kanohi że Toa wcześniej zebranych zniknął. Niestety, nowo utworzone Toa Nuva niech ich nowych mocy przejść do ich głów, gdy powrócił do powierzchni wyspy, które bickered, nawet zaangażowanie w walkę z sobą za pomocą newfound ich uprawnień. Wreszcie, ponad Gali Nuva na zarzuty, w Nuva poszedł swoimi odrębnymi drogami. Miała rację, że przed Bohrok-Kal uderzył. Atak Bohrok-Kal Każdy Bohrok-Kal zaatakowali jeden Toa Suva, kradzież sześciu Symbole Nuva. Bez symboli w ich posiadaniu, z Toa Nuva byli nagle pozbawiony swoich uprawnień elementarnego; niektóre, jak Lewa Nuva, w trakcie wyświetlania swoich uprawnień, kiedy straciła je, zmuszając niektóre z ratuje Turaga, a nawet Matoran. Inni, jak Tahu Nuva, którzy odporność na ekstremalne ich elementem, zagubione, że opór ze swoich uprawnień. Z Toa Nuva pospiesznie zjednoczonego, śledzenie Bohrok-Kal i likwidacji na koniec tracąc wiele z nich podczas walki frenetycznie Szukając Kanohi Nuva. W jednym punkcie, wszystkich sześciu Toa Nuva wobec Rahi Nui, a horrific konglomerat Rahi z części utworzonych przez Teridax. Wszystkich ludzi, było Turaga Vakama który pokonał Rahi Nui, przez samego siebie. W końcu Toa Nuva śledzone na Bohrok-Kal do Bahrag w klatce. W rozpaczliwe manewr, Tahu wezwana jeden Kanohi że inne Toa Nuva nawet nie musiał wiedzieć: w Kanohi Vahi, Wielkiej Mask of Time. Jednak nawet najpotężniejszym tej masce nie mógł zatrzymać Bohrok-Kal z ich misją, aby uwolnić Bahrag królowych. Na Gali sugestię, z Toa channeled swoje uprawnienia poprzez ich skradzionych symboli bezpośrednio do Bohrok-Kal, przeciążenia im energii i ich niszczenie. Z zagrożeniem z Bohrok-Kal zakończony, pokoju wrócił na wyspę. Jednakże, Toa Nuva jeszcze nie nauczyłem się źle potrzebnych na lekcję jedności. Maska Światła A Kolhii Turniej nazywany przez Turaga z okazji jego zwycięstwa Toa Nuva został gwałtownie przerwany z objawienia z Kanohi Avohkii, Wielkiej Mask of Light. Podczas gdy dwóch Matoran, Jaller i Takua, zostały wysłane do znalezienia siódmego Toa, w Toa Nuva poszedł swoimi odrębnymi drogami. Pojawienie się straszne Rahkshi na wyspie Mata Nui Toa zmusiło do zjednoczenia jeszcze raz, w trakcie wstępnego boju, wsi Ta-Koro zostało całkowicie zniszczone - i Tahu Nuva zatruty - przez Rahkshi. Po kilku innych skirmishes, w tym konfrontacji między Kopaka Nuva i wszystkich sześciu Rahkshi, walka pomiędzy trzema Toa Nuva i dwóch Rahkshi Kaita, oraz z opóźniania mnóstwo manewrów zachować Rahkshi z ich Matoran cele, wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali dla ostatecznego Showdown w starożytnej świątyni-Kini Nui. Ta wersja ostateczna walkę wygrała, a nie przez Toa Nuva lub Rahkshi, ale przez innego przyjazdu: Takanuva, Toa of Light. Voya Nui Z odkrycia w Matoran jest prawowitym domu Metru Nui, w Turaga postanowiła podzielić się swoją opowieść o czasie, co Toa Metru z siedmiu Toa. Chociaż Toa nie do słuchania Turaga lub pomaganie w Matoran konstruować łodzie, na których mogłyby wrócić do Metru Nui, w Takanuva Toa Nuva przeszkoleni w zakresie korzystania z jego uprawnień. Gdy Toa Nuva, Turaga, a Matoran powrócił do Metru Nui, w Matoran zaczęto odbudowę zniszczonych ich miasta, z pomocą Toa. Po kilku tygodniach, Toa Nuva nazywali sie do konferencji z Turaga. Turaga Dume ujawniło, że do Toa Mata Nui był nie tylko we śnie, ale w rzeczywistości umierania, że z informacji, Turaga wysyłki Toa Nuva na pływające wyspy Voya Nui, aby znaleźć Kanohi Ignika, w Mask of Life. (Przez jego sprzeciw, Takanuva przebywał na Metru Nui, aby zabezpieczyć go w spokoju.) Wyszukiwania dla Toa światła, a Turaga's Tales of Metru Nui, kute miał głębokie poczucie zespołowej wśród Toa Nuva. Co to może nie mieć dla nich przygotowany został na zagrożenia z Piraka. Sześciu "złodziei i morderców" (Piraka, w języku Matoran) skorzystało z Toa Nuva na niewiedzy swoich uprawnień, aby szybko pokonać ich w otwartej walce, ich lider, Zaktan, przykazał im, że być wrzuconym do góry Valmai lewo i nagrywać . Nuva uciekł z tego losu, jednak, kiedy wybuchł wulkan, powodując na pustyni Piraka do ich niewolników i uciekać. Wykorzystując do ucieczki rozproszenia swoich wrogów, z Toa następnie pobiegł do Oporu Voya Nui Team, sześciu Matoran, którzy byli Guerilla angażowania się w działania wojenne przeciwko Piraka. Iluzja z Toa więcej Piraka, w Matoran zaatakowali Toa i walczył do sytuacji patowej, dopóki ich brakuje członek rządu, Ta-Matoran nazwie Balta, przybył oraz nakazał im stanąć w dół. Onua Nuva szybko wystąpili swoje broni i zbroi, dając doskonałe Matoran docelowych; tym gestem ostatecznie zakończył bitwę i kute sojusz. Z Toa Nuva i Matoran napadły na Piraka Stronghold, mam ich Kanohi brakuje narzędzi i z powrotem, i zakwestionował Piraka we własnym twierdzy. Bohaterowie szczęście były one złowione swoich wrogów squabbling ze sobą, a jeden Piraka już w dół i obecnie. Jednakże, nawet sześciu Toa Nuva i sześciu Matoran mógł wstać z uszkodzonym Postanowienie Mata Nui członkiem nazwie Brutaka, który pokonał je wszystkie w jednym z jego gigantyczny cios mieczem. Chociaż Matoran zostały podjęte przez Piraka być przesłuchiwany, a następnie zniewolony, jak wszyscy ich koledzy Matoran zostało, w Toa Nuva zostały dopuszczone do Brutaka w areszcie. Gdy Matoran oporu, zdumiewająco nadal żyje, powrócił do search dla Toa Nuva, znaleźli je łańcuchowego do ściany i zniewolonego, kanał ich wymuszone do elementarnego uprawnień do pit. W Matoran szybko uratowany z Toa Nuva; dwunastu bohaterów następnie spotkał się z członkami Postanowienie Axonn i Botar, a cała strona spotkała się z Toa Inika, który znalazł i utracił Mask of Life. Toa Nuva w przekazało Inika po masce, z Tahu Nuva twierdząc, że Nuva byłoby poczekać na Inika w triumfie wrócić do Metru Nui. Jednakże, po naciśnięciu przez Axonn, Tahu przyznał, że kłamał na Inika: podczas spotkania z Axonn i Botar, z Toa Nuva miał dowiedziała się "nową" misję: przygotować wszechświat na Mata Nui's Awakening. Misja przebudzenia Mata Nui Ta misja pierwszy wziął z powrotem do Toa Metru Nui, jednak tym razem, tak uczynili w stealth i tajemnicy, aby uniknąć niekończących się dyskusji i argumentów z Turaga. Toa pobierane w starożytnej przewiń z Wielkiej Świątyni w Ga-Metru i określone do wykonywania swoich zadań: Zadanie 1: Uwolnić Bahrag i wyzwolić Bohrok. Chociaż Toa - zwłaszcza Pohatu - argumentował przeciwko uwolnienie Bahrag, które ostatecznie zdecydowały się to zrobić niezależnie. Zadanie 2: Odzyskać Laskę Artakhi. Ta misja okazała się bardzo trudna, a Toa Nuva technicznie nie spełniają tego polecenia. Między innymi tej misji wziął Toa Nuva do Dark Hunters "domu Odina wyspa, wyspy Xia, a skrętki sferę Karzahni. W trakcie tej misji, spotkał się z Toa Nuva przyp Jeden, Roodaka i Makuta Icarax. Kilka zauważalne również stało, w tym z rozbiórki przyp One twierdza, ponownego mutacji Rahaga z powrotem do ich pierwotnej formy Toa Hagah, uwolnienie jeńców z Matoran z Karzahni, a następnie zniszczenie tej sfery. Gdy pył rozstrzygnięta, chociaż miał Icarax się pomyślnie wykonane z pracowniczego i wydał go Teridax. Jednak pracowniczego została następnie zajęte przez żadne inne niż Brutaka, który następnie oddał go do zdalnego Botar go away. Ostatecznie pracowniczego zakończony na Postanowienie Mata Nui podstawy w Daxia. Zadanie 3: Odzyskać Serce Visoraków. Pohatu i Onua ventured do Tren Krom Półwysep go uzyskać. Zadanie 4: Zdławić kilka wulkanów. Kopaka i Tahu udał się do niektórych południowych wysp (np. Artidax), aby zrealizować tę misję, natomiast Tahu w zbroję był przypalony i Kopaka gorsza tak, to udało się tego zadania. Zadanie 5: Śledzić Czerwoną Gwiazdę przez teleskop na Mata Nui. Gali poszedł do teraz niepłodna wyspa Mata Nui i spojrzał przez teleskop w kierunku Czerwonej Gwiazdy, zwracając uwagę różne fakty dotyczące jego pozycji i ruchu. Była zaskoczony, aby zobaczyć żywe istoty wewnątrz gwiazdy używając siły jej Akaku Nuva. Ostatecznie, z Toa zebrać na wyspie Daxia; stamtąd, były teleported na wyspę Artakha, gdy zostały one utworzone. Podczas swego czasu na Artakha, z Toa dano Adaptive Armor przez tajemnicze Artakha siebie. Ten pancerz automatycznie dostosowuje się do środowiska, niezależnie od jego użytkownika jest cala. Karda Nui Phantoka Z Toa Nuva zostały następnie teleported do KARDA Nui przez Artakha, a ich pancerz od razu dostosowany do ich przyznania lotu. One w samym środku przylecieli do bitwy między Av-Matoran i Makuta; z ich nowo utworzone Midak Skyblasters byli w stanie zmusić do Makuta rekolekcje czasowo. Toa następnie w lewo z Av-Matoran do omówienia tego, co się stało w KARDA Nui. Posiadanie dowiedział się, że Makuta miał go napadły one podzielone na dwa zespoły: Kopaka, Lewa, i to Pohatu pobytu, aby pomóc Av-Matoran, a Tahu, Gali i Onua to przedsięwzięcie na bagno w przeszukania Ignika. W niebie z KARDA Nui, z Toa Nuva Phantoka walczył z niedawno oślepiony Makuta; Antroz, Vamprah i Chirox. Bitwy raged przez kilka dni, w jednym punkcie, w którym Lewa i Tanma były wolne tylko kombatantów, zmuszając ich do swobodnego innych. Obrażenia były lekkie, ale Pohatu w ramię nie wymaga naprawy awaryjnej. Podczas bitwy, Kopaka i jego zespół otrzymał Keystone od Av-Matoran nazwie Solek, mówiąc im, że jeśli inne kawałki zostały zebrane, to wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób obudzić Mata Nui. Później, podczas patrolu, Kirop został złapany i miał Keystone mu, że wziął. Usłyszeli o pijawki na tle Makuta był przekształcenia używając do Av-Matoran w tle Matoran, a thusly określonych gałęzi, aby zniszczyć je zawierające. Oni Tricked przechwyconych Shadow Matoran, Kirop, prowadzące do nich prosto z gałęzi. Zostały one wkrótce dołączył przez Toa Ignika, co było wynikiem w Mask of Life umacnianie sobie sprawę z ciała na ziemi bagno. Nie, w Makuta Mutran wykorzystane jego mocy, aby złudzeń sztuczka z Toa Nuva do myślenia w Toa Ignika był olbrzym Rahi atakowanie ich, ale udało się go zobaczyć przeszłości. Tymczasem, Kopaka pokonał Mutran grając martwych. Pozostałych pokonany Phantoka Makuta z Toa i Matoran. Vamprah i Chirox gotowa zabić Matoran, a Antroz i Mutran rozpoczął próbuje zainfekować z Toa Nuva z Shadow pijawki. Pohatu osłabiły piętro, połamał go i zwolniono Matoran i Toa używając swojego Kakama tak, mogliby oni wykorzystać ucieczki. Widząc, że w tle Leech gałęzi został częściowo organiczne Toa Ignika używane swoje uprawnienia nad życiem i zniszczył go. Icarax przystąpiły do Makuta zaraz po. Podczas gdy Makuta zaatakowane pozostałych miejscowości, w Toa Nuva kombinacje na leże z Makuta, a pobrane trzecim elementem, i rozpoczął walkę z obecnie pięć Makuta, jak Icarax dołączył do bitwy. Walki się w Toa Nuva względami jednak kiedy Toa Ignika dołączyły nowe walki. Odwetu Icarax do ataku, nowych Toa Icarax się z powrotem do biomechaniczne stworzeń. Podczas bitwy, Antroz miał swoją zbroję naruszone przez ataku, oraz do wycofał Makuta bagno poniżej. Pozostawienie Toa Ignika do straży Icarax, trzech Toa Nuva po nich. Mistika Po podjęciem decyzji o podzieleniu się na grupy i nurkowanie z góry na sopel wsi, w Mistika Toa Nuva miał przybył w KARDA Nui bagno, szukając w Mask of Life. (To był nieznany do Mistika w momencie, że Ignika uczynił ciało dla siebie i walczy w niebie, jak wyżej Toa Ignika.) Ze względu na to, jak ogromna była w bagno, z Toa Mistika postanowiła to najlepiej byłoby podzielone . Tahu podczas wyszukiwania, miał zderzyliśmy na dużej metalowej kuli, znane jako Codrex. Ciekawi, kto wykonał to, i to, co może być wewnątrz, Tahu zbliżył się do Codrex, tylko być z powrotem przez flung niewidocznej energii dziedzinie ochrony struktury. Tahu ledwie pozostał świadomy, leżącego na podłodze w bagno. Makuta Krika szybko pojawiły się i zaczął odprowadzanie Tahu energii. Tahu następnie zebranych jego energii, a duży strzał ognia w niebie jako sygnał pomóc. W innej części ogromnej bagno, Onua został złapany przez Makuta Bitil, w związku z Makuta's Ghost Nynrah Blaster. Po Blaster's Ghost skutkiem było noszone na Onua off, udał się i zaatakowali Bitil i jego przeszłości duszami. Po widząc Tahu pomocy sygnału, Onua lewej walki i uciekli w tym kierunku, z Bitil niego daleko w tyle. Na jego drodze, znalazł Gali, która miała tylko odzyskane innego Keystone, i został zaatakowany przez coraz Makuta Gorast. Onua udało się działać szybko i Knocked Gorast zanim mogłaby paszy na Gali w świetle. Gali i Onua szybko poleciał do Tahu lokalizacji, realizowane przez Bitil i nowo ożywił Gorast. Po przybyciu do Tahu lokalizacji, w Toa Nuva Mistika pogrupowane zostały ponownie ponownie, ale tak było Makuta Mistika. Przed mogliby zaangażować się w bitwę, innym Makuta, Chirox, zaobserwowano szybkie przewidzianą w kierunku napędu bagno piętro. W Mistika Makuta Pomoc udał się do swego i zatrzymał go od awarii do jego śmierci, pozostawiając Toa Nuva samodzielnie, i dając im szansę na ucieczkę. Następnie zostały one doprowadziły dala przez AV-Matoran, którzy brali je do małych rozliczeń otoczony przez Lightvines. Nie, oni świadkami przeznaczony Av-Matoran przekształcić w Bohrok a następnie są transportowane do Bohrok Gniazd być wyposażone w Krana. Ostatnie Av-Matoran wydany w pozostałych Toa Nuva filaru przed przekształcony i Bohrok w zapomnieniu. Nadal wstrząśnięty po prostu to, co było świadkiem, w Toa zaatakowali Makuta podstawy, kradzież ostatnich Keystone i ucieczki. Po tym drobne wpadka, w Mistika Makuta podjęła decyzję, aby przejść do Codrex, przewidywanie Toa nie jak do dobrze. Tahu sobie sprawę, że czeka Makuta byłoby dla nich, i thusly miał zespół podejścia z nieba i czatach z Makuta. W zaciętej bitwie nie było, ani po stronie zwycięskiej, aż Phantoka Makuta dołączył do swoich kolegów Makuta liczebnie w Toa. Antroz próbował pokonać Mistika Toa Nuva z cieniem samolotu, ale został zatrzymany przez przyjazdem do Phantoka Toa Nuva i trzy Av-Matoran, że miał przyjść w bagno pomoc swoich sojuszników. Z zespołem ponownie, z Toa Nuva odnowione walki, a rozpoczęte w ostatecznej bitwie z Makuta. Ostateczna Bitwa W bagno, Makuta Krika przeprowadzone Gali Nuva się na zachód. Nie, on powiedział jej, był dając jej szansę wyjść z KARDA Nui, bo jeśli ona i jej koledzy udało się, ich przyszłość będzie najbardziej straszne mogliby sobie wyobrazić. Przed Gali może odpowiedzieć jednak, Takanuva, którzy właśnie przybyli do KARDA Nui poprzez bramę wymiarowe, opalane grom światła, które zmuszone do Krika rekolekcje, z niemal zrezygnował patrzeć na jego twarz. Gali Takanuva rozpoznany, ale Toa of Light Powiedziałam jej, chciał wyjaśnić później zmieniono jego wygląd. Potem pokazał jej mały zegar słoneczny przeprowadza on, że jeżeli światło świeciło na niego, w tle może doprowadzić do miejsca, gdzie powinny być Mata Nui awakened. Dwóch Toa Pohatu następnie plamistego latające w powietrzu. Jednakże, po Toa Kamienia dołączył do grupy, niektóre Niazesk plamistego i zaatakowali ich. Takanuva z nich pokonał cień śrubę, ale spowodował, że Pohatu, aby sądzić, Takanuva był Makuta z Metru Nui. Jednakże, Takanuva był w stanie udowodnić Toa Kamienia swoją tożsamość poprzez Gali odczytać jego myśli za pomocą linku psychicznego. Pohatu następnie wyjaśnił, że Makuta miał się dziesiątki Av-Matoran w tle Matoran. Trzech następnie przybył do sceny z bitwy między pozostałej części Toa i Makuta. Takanuva uprawnień wyrzucenia równowagi walki, zmuszając do Makuta odwrotu. Tahu następnie w wykazało pozostałych sześciu Toa w Keystones. Niedługo po tym, Toa Ignika przybył i powiedział Toa, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę o nowe języki, że nie był on po prostu sobie Mask of Life, był Ignika i najwyraźniej na odliczanie do zniszczenia wszechświata. Takanuva następnie ujawniło, że jak tylko Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui, energii burza będzie dewastować KARDA Nui. Jednakże, Tahu powiedział, że musiałaby wówczas uzyskać w Codrex, gdzie Mata Nui była awakened, reawaken go i wyjść z KARDA Nui naprawdę szybko. Toa następnie poleciał do startu do bitwy. Nie można opisać słowami walki. Tahu udało się dopasować do Keystone niszę w życie dziedzinie otaczającego Codrex, a następnie przeszedł jako Toa wewnątrz, pobrać Keystones, aby zapobiec realizacji. Jednak udało się Antroz ślizgu za Toa. Wewnątrz struktury, Onua nacisnąć przycisk, który wydał piętro zniżyć. Nie, z Toa Lightstones gigantyczne Znalezionych sześć i sześć ścieżek prowadzących się w różnych kierunkach. Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka na końcu ich trzy pojazdy, w Axalara T9, w Rockoh T3 i Jetrax T6. Jednak przed Kopaka może pokładzie Jetrax, Antroz porwanie pojazdu i odkrył on działał jak mu oczy. Pohatu, na pokładzie w Rockoh Lewa i załadowaniu do Axalara realizowane poprzez labirynt tuneli. Lewa próbował strzela do Jetrax dół, ale bez rezultatów. Pohatu wykonywał Makuta z Codrex i wykorzystywał swoją władzę nad kamień próbując go zatrzymać, ale Antroz udało się strzelać z Rockoh dół. Lewa następnie przybył, oświadczając, że tylko jeden z nich to przeżyjemy walkę. Kopaka poleciał do boju beteewn Antroz i dwóch innych vehical-konna Toa Nuva. Antroz potem nagle teleported i zachować Lewa i Pohatu z dywersja w Jetrax T6, Kopaka wykorzystuje jego uprawnienia lodu, aby utworzyć ścianę lodu między każdym z pojazdów, aby zapisać Jetrax T6. W Codrex, Gali, Tahu i Onua sobie sprawę, że najszybszym sposobem jest obudzić Mata Nui Toa Ignika poświęceń, jeśli jego ciało i używane swoje uprawnienia. On ostatecznie uzgodnione po Gali przypomniał mu Matoro's sacrfice. Toa Ignika się sama z powrotem do Kanohi Ignika wewnątrz Codrex. Po ich zakładania, Energy burze zniszczyły Makuta, a Toa Nuva uciekł na pojazdach. Podczas uroczystości na zwycięstwo Metru Nui, jednak Teridax ujawniło, że objął Mata Nui ciała, a tym samym całego Wszechświata Matoran. Ponadto, jego wypędziła Mata Nui w duchu wewnątrz Kanohi Ignika i wypędziła z Kanohi Ignika do muru gwiazd. Wkrótce stał Tahu rannych, zaginionych i Gali. Onua zasugerował, że zebranie głęboko w archiwach, były dla Rahkshi Chasing The Toa Nuva. Później, w Toa Nuva zgromadzonych w Archiwum, wraz z Gali, który został uznany przez Lewa i Kopaka. Turaga dołączył do nich z jak wielu Matoran ponieważ mogą one przynieść. Tahu następnie ogłosił, że będzie walczyć z powrotem. Póżniej musieli ruszyć na stelt, gdzie spotkali Trinumę. Członkowie Honorowi członkowi Mimo, że nie należy do Toa Nuva, Takanuva jest akceptowany jako honorowy członek drużyny po transformacji. Trivia *Toa Nuva posiadają zdolność koncentrowania swojej mocy elementarnej w jednym punkcie przez co powstaje mini kula zbudowana z żywiołu nad którym panuje Toa. Zaletą jest to że Toa mogą zostawić sobie je na później. Toa Nuva Mistika zastosowali tą moc aby wywabić Makuta Mistika z ich kryjówki i ukraść Keystone. * Toa Nuva to jedyni Toa, którzy mogą się dzielić mocami masek Kanohi Nuva. * Tahu Nuva jest jedynym, który ma moc swojej maski, inne jego Kanohi Nuva były w tonącej wiosce Ta-Koro. * Toa Nuva pochodzą z Arthaki. Zobacz też *Gallery:Toa Nuva *Toa Mata *Toa Phantoka *Toa Mistika